abnormal feeling
by Ayeisha Amara Cali Nicole
Summary: Risa has trouble transferring to her new school, until she found a long time friend,or is it her long time friend?
1. Chapter 1

Abnormal feeling

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel

It was a beautiful Monday morning at Azumano town, but it's not so beautiful for Risa Harada,because of the fact that she's transferring to a new school with her twin sister Riku Harada. Risa walks to her sister's room and entered.

"Riku do we have to?" Risa asked her sister who was making her bed neatly.

"Have to what? Imouto-san?"Riku asked.

"To transfer to a new school"

"We have to Risa, mom and dad said so and they said it's for the better"

"But I think Venneveral High IS better than our new school Azumano High"

Venneveral High is Riku and Risa's old high school they studied there when they were first years but they have to transfer because the twin's parent said It's for their own good.

"Risa I know you don't like transferring to a new school, but atleast give Azumano High a chance, because one day you might eat your words you know"

"Fine"  
>"Now go get ready or will be late for our first day of school okay?"<p>

"sure"

Risa sighed heavily as she exited her sister's room.

'_now what? I'm feeling a bit nervous about this new school of mine, my senses tells me that Venneveral High is better than this Azumano High'_ Risa thought then sighed heavily.

Risa took a bath, got dressed, perfumed, and tied half of her waist-length brown hair with a white bow, then got downstairs to join her sister for breakfast. After they ate they started walking to their new school.

They arrived at their new school shortly, they entered and Riku noticed the notice board. The board said that they're looking for new members for lacrosse.

"Risa, wait for me for a while I'm just gonna sign up for the lacrosse team kay?" Riku said.

"sure"Risa said dully.

After Riku filled her name up in the sign up paper she confronted her sister while walking to the principal's office to get their schedules.

"Risa, why"Riku ask concerned about her sister who was looking oh-so-down lately.

"Riku…let's go back to Venneveral High pleaseeeeee?" Risa said

"Risa, I'm so sorry but we can't turn back now all our papers our legally in this school already, I know you really like Venneveral High because all our best friends are in there, but I'm pretty sure you'll find a lot of friends right here too and if EVER you don't find one, remember I'm still here"

" *sighs* fine I'll take your word for now, but remember if things get so much worst I'll never talk to you for a month or year understand?"

"yes my loving sister!, now give me one of those cheerful smile pleaseeee…."Riku plead using one of her sweetest voice that Risa can't resist.

Risa smiled cheerfully, she's ready to give Azumano High a huge chance just for her sister.

They entered the principal's office and get their schedules, they also met their adviser Taniyama-sensei and have her lead them to their classroom.

The bell rang signaling the students must be ready for their class. As the twin's arrived together with their adviser at their room, everyone was quiet, they greeted their teacher politely and sat down. As the teacher introduced the twins, Risa found herself a little nervous so she just hold onto her sister's hand, Riku found out about Risa's nervousness, so she just hold her younger sister's hand to ease her nervousness. But she quickly let go of her sister's hand when they were about to introduced themselves to the class.

Risa introduced herself first.

"Ohayo minna! Watashi no namae wa Risa Harada desu, it's nice to meet you all" Risa greeted with a cheerful smile.

"KAWAII" someone shouted or more like a girl shouted.

"arigatou goziamasu" Risa said with a smile.

Risa stood beside her sister who was introducing herself.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, watashi no namae wa Riku Harada. I'm Risa's twin sister, It's nice to meet you all" Riku said with full energy.

"sugoi" someone shouted.

"Any questions everyone?" Taniyama-sensei said.

One boy raised his hand.

"yes Saehara-san?" Taniyama-sensei ask.

"So which one's older?"Saehara asked.

"She's older than me for a few minutes"Risa said pointing Riku.

"ahh…" was all Saehara could say.

"Anymore question?"Taniyama-sensei asked.

Since no one raised a hand anymore the teacher proceed.

"Riku you seat beside Daisuke Niwa, Daisuke raised your hand so Riku could see you" Taniyama-sensei ordered.

Slowly the red-haired boy lifted his Riku took a seat beside him.

"While you Risa, you seat beside Satoshi, Satoshi raised your hand so Risa could see you" Taniyama-sensei ordered.

The blue-haired boy raised his hand.

**A/N**: **okay i know this is kind of short but I'll try to make it up for you on chapter 2 thank you for reading, pls. review ****I really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ABNORMAL FEELING**

**CHAPTER 2**

**MENTION:THANK YOU SAPPHIET I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEW…**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN D.N. ANGEL**

'_Hikari?, could it possibly be Hikari?'_ Risa happily thought.

Risa walk past her sister and Daisuke and sat down beside Satoshi.

'_He is Hikari_'Risa thought happily.

"Hello Hikari!" Risa beamed happily.

The boy gave no sign of paying attention to her so she just stared at her.

" Is anything the matter Harada-san?" Satoshi said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Hikari, why didn't payed any attention to me when I called you a while ago?" Risa asked.

"Who's Hikari? Harada-san?"

"You of course! Did you forgot your surname already?"

"I am not this Hikari guy of yours, my name is Satoshi Hiwatari, my surname is Hiwatari not Hikari."

"ehh?,*sighs* you do look a lot like him though"

"Well I'm sorry Harada-san but I am not Hikari"

"Gomenasai Hiwatari-kun"

"It's alright Harada-san don't worry about it if you want we can talk about it later at lunch"

"Are you inviting me to have lunch with you? And what are we going to talk about?"

"Yes I'm inviting you to lunch with me, that is if you want to Harada-san, and we can talk about this Hikari guy if you want to…"

"I'd be glad to, Thank you Hiwatari-kun"

"You're welcome Harada-san"

Risa was glad to have a friend on her first day of school.

'Coming here wouldn't be so bad at after all' Risa thought.  
>time passed and the lunch bell already rang, Risa quickly packed up her things and went to Riku to get permission.<p>

"Ne onii-chan"Risa called her sister who's attention was on Daisuke.

"Hurry Risa were having lunch with Daisuke, if you want to…"Riku said

"I'll pass"

"EHH?,why?''

"Someone invited me to lunch"

"who?"

"Satoshi Hika-,I mean Hiwatari"

"ohh…you sure he could be trusted?"

"yup!"

"okay be careful okay?"

"sure"

Risa bid goodbye to her sister and went to Satoshi who was waiting for her at the stairs.

"Where are we going to eat Hiwatari-kun?"Risa said breaking the awkward silence.

"Rooftop" Satoshi simply said.

"ohh…"

Risa and Satoshi arrived at the rooftop. They found a table with two chairs nearby and decided to have a lunch there. They took they're bento boxes out of their bag and started to eat.  
>After they finished eating Satoshi decided to ask Risa.<p>

"So tell me Who's this Hikari?"Satoshi started.

"oh! He's a childhood friend of mine and also my first love" Risa said.

"ohh…so why did you mistook me for him?"

"well two reasons: One you two look exactly and I mean EXACTLY alike and Two: you have the same name, well except for the surname of course…"

"Tell me more about him"

"why?"

"Just fascinated"

"ohh… well when you first met him he's polite in a rude way, but when get to know him better he's sweet, caring, gentle, and extremely nice, we've been friends since we were five years old. I met at Pennsylvania, but then one day he just left without even telling me, my heart shattered to a million pieces when I found out about it, but I never lose hope, I know that one day we will soon meet and that one day…I'll probably tell him my feelings for him and I don't care if he return it or not atleast I have told him that I love him."

"Do you still love him?"

"Sadly…yes"

"why sadly?"

"Well the more I tried to forget about him the more I remember him and when I remember him-''Risa was already crying remembering her love.

"The more you remember how he torn you to pieces right?"

Risa just nodded as she buried her face on her hands while Satoshi was rubbing her back.

"then forget him"

"how? Remember the more I forgot about him the more I remember him…"

"Love somebody else and make sure that you will truly love this somebody that way you can forget him"

"but what if he come back and tell me that he loves me?"

"He will let you go if you said that you love somebody else, because sometimes love is letting go"

"ohh… thanks Hiwatari-kun I owe you one"

"for what?"

"For the advice and for comforting me"

"that's nothing Harada-san"

"It's Risa for you and no matter what you say, I'll still repay you for today…so are we friends?"

A long time silence before Satoshi decided that they could be friends.

"Sure"

"yay! I already have a friend on first they of school! So Hiwatari-kun can I call you Satoshi since were already friends?"

Satoshi just shrugged and said yes which made Risa really happy.

"arigatou Satoshi-kun"

Risa and Satoshi got downstairs and went to their room to get ready for their next class.

**Meanwhile at the cafeteria…**

Riku was still bothered because Risa was not with her and having lunch with someone else, Daisuke noticed this so he decided to ask what's wrong.

"Daijoubu? Harada-san?" Daisuke ask while they eat.

"I'm just bothered, Daisuke can you tell me what you know about Hiwatari-kun" Riku asked.

"why? Do you like him?"

"IIE! I'm just not sure if I can trust him"

"why?"Daisuke asked while taking a sip from his juice.

"well because he's having lunch with my loving sister right now"

Daisuke choked.

"WHAT? You mean with Hiwatari-kun?"

"why is he a bad guy or something?"

"no it's just…well…Hiwatari-kun is not just the type of person who hangs-out with someone whom he just met for one day"

"He isn't?"

"unless…he knows your sister for a long time"

"I don't think Risa knows him…Risa didn't tell me about him and Risa tell's me anything even though it's a secret"

"oh…well maybe Hiwatari-kun likes her your sister is pretty you know?"

"yup… I know about that so what you say is possible"

**A/N: I'm Sorry everyone I know It's still short but thank you for reading And please review :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abnormal Feeling**

**Chapter 3**

**Mentionz: Thank you for reading and thank you Sapphiet and** **FourPetalFlower**** I really appreciate your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own D.N. Angel."**

**A/N: I just invented Ritsuko's surname cause I don't really know her real one, I hope you understand.**

"But you are prettier though Harada-san" Daisuke said.

"Pardon?" Riku asked Daisuke.

"I said you are prettier than your sister Harada-san"

"Oh… Well thank you Niwa-kun I'm very flattered"

"Glad you are Harada-san"

"But, seriously my sister's way more prettier than me"

"Think what you want to think Harada-san but I still think your PRETTIER than your sister"

"Anyways… just call me Riku, I don't want any formalities since were friends right?"

" *blushes* Sure then call me Daisuke okay?"

"Sure that would be great"

After they finish eating they quickly got back to their classroom. Riku was surprised to see Risa beaming happily at her.

"Why so happy Imouto-san?" Riku asked her oh-so-smiling sister.

"It's nothing Onee-chan, something incredible just happen today" Risa said smiling widely.

"What happened anyway?"

"I just made a new friend today Riku"

"Let me guess…It's Hiwatari-kun right?"

"Yup! And he also reminds me of a long time friend of mine back in Pennsylvania"

"Who Hikari? Your first love? Look Risa you gotta forget about him, he already left you and I sense that he already forgot about you, so move on Risa please… I don't want to see you hurt ever again"

"Thanks' for the concern sis, I promise I'll try to move-on for the sake of my loving heart and you"

"Good! So…I'm not butting in on someone's business but can tell me something about Hiwatari-kun? And CAN I trust Him?"

"Why so interested about Hiwatari-kun? You like him DON'T YOU?"^_~

"RISA! Don't jump to conclusions, I just wanna know if he's worthy enough to be your friend!"

"Okay! Chill! affected?"

"I'm not affec-"

"Well he's a great companion and I can tell that he's trustworthy and don't talk like you can't trust him, because he's nice"

"That's great atleast your making progress by making friends"

"I guess so, well can I meet Niwa-kun?"

"Precisely!"

After a short while Riku introduced Risa to Daisuke.

"So are we friends Niwa-kun?"Risa asked.

"Sure"Daisuke said.

"Yay! I made two friends in just one day I hope I can make a lot more!"

"I'm sure you will make a lot more friends"

"What makes you so sure, Niwa-kun?"

"Because you're the friendliest person I've ever met, believe me"

"Well' I hope your right, thanks for being my new found friend…"

"Sure no problem!"

"I'll leave you with Riku for now, I'll go talk to Hiwatari for a while" Risa told them.

"Okay, be careful" Riku reminded.

"Rikuuuuu!"

"What?"

"I told you he's trustworthy!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

And with that Risa went to Hiwatari's desk.

"From what I see, your younger sister's full of energy" Daisuke said.

"Well she is cheerful anyway" Riku said.

"Anyway… have you did you copy yesterday's notes already Riku-san?"

"Yup! A girl named Ritsuko Fujimoto allowed me to copy her notes a while ago"

"That's good!"

Riku and Daisuke talk for atleast ten minutes then started to read their books, they didn't notice Risa who was seating on a vacant chair in front of Satoshi staring at them watching how they blushed when one of them laugh…

"Why so pre-occupied Harada- san?" Satoshi ask while flipping the next page of his book.

"Mou! It's Risa! I hate formalities" Risa whined.

"I'm used to call everyone I know WITH formalities Harada-san"

"But I'm NOT just one of those EVERYONE you know, I'm your friend"

"So?"

Risa looked at Satoshi with disbelief.

'_why does Satoshi-kun acts like he doesn't even have any friends?'_ Risa thought

"So, friends don't call each other FORMALLY! Remember that"

"Fine" Satoshi said.

"Anyways do you paint or play any musical instrument Satoshi-kun?"

Satoshi just nodded in response.

"Wow you must really love art huh?"

Satoshi nodded again.

' _I'm sorry Risa-chan, for making you sad because I suddenly left you without bidding goodbye I love you too that didn't change, but Risa-chan the Hikari you know was long time gone because of my foster father I'm terribly sorry, I know I broke your heart… but I will make sure that it will be fixed, cause I will as Satoshi Hiwatari make you fall in-love again and this time I will make sure that I will never leave you and break your heart' _ Satoshi secretly thought and then sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Hiwatari-kun?"Risa asked with concern.

"Nothing, why did you ask me if I can play any musical instrument or paint?"Satoshi said.

"Nothing, just curious"

"Well I can paint and play the piano and violin"

"Amazing!"

"What about you Ha-Risa-san?"

"I can't play any musical instrument nor paint, but atleast I can sing"

"Can you sing for me?"

"I-"

"Please" Satoshi said with pleading eyes.

"Hai!"

And Risa started singing…

_Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<br>Watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubts<br>Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have love you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love thousand more…<em>

As Risa ended, she heard eight or nine hands clapping, she turned around and saw that she gained an audience even her History teacher was there clapping for her. Risa bowed and thanked them, then went back to her desk blushing…

_**Authors Note: Thanks' for reading everyone … I do not own the song 'A Thousand Years' but I love it so I added it as a part of my story… thanks' please review it will be appriciated.**_


End file.
